Flashes of Life
by FreeSmiles
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles depicting characters in the Potter universe. --Formerly titled Life Goes On--
1. Harry and Lily Luna, Prompt: Tie

**Author's Note:** These fics will never be longer than 100 words. I'm writing in the hp100 livejournal community, and I figured I'd post them on fanfiction, too.  
**Another Note:** This note is specific to this drabble. When I wrote this, I intended for it to be about Harry and his daughter Lily, but I've left it open to interpretation. Insert whoever you want in there. Ron/Rosie, for example. Or anyone, really.

* * *

It was always in the middle of an important conversation that she needed him. He felt her hand on his slacks, pulling at them, begging for attention. He broke off his conversation with a sigh and took in her big brown eyes. She held out her foot.

"Shoe."

His heart swelled and he could not resist a smile as he crouched down to her level, ruffling her ginger hair. It was quick work to tie the laces, and as he watched her run down the hall, he knew, somehow, that this was what he had waited for his entire life.


	2. Ron and Hermione, Prompt: Bell

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, even months of listening to that song. That awful, screechy song. He could not take it anymore.

"Hermione, please, I'm begging you." Ron grabbed her face in his hands and looked her square in the eye. "_Stop singing that song_."

Hermione shook from Ron's grip and laughed. "Oh, honestly, Ron, it's a classic," she said before flouncing out of the room.

Ron cringed when the singing started. Again. Loudly. Off-key.

"Ring my beee-eee-eell, ring my bell!"

He resisted the urge to hit his head off the table. She could have at least learned some more words.


	3. Ginny, Prompt: High

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	4. HarryGinny and RonHermione, Prompt: Aunt

They loved their children, but the best night of the week was the evening Aunt Hermione popped in, usually tagging along Uncle Ron. They took over for the night, supplying the tired parents with an evening for themselves. Aunt Hermione always arrived armed with fingerpaint, and dependable Uncle Ron brought the junk food.

Ginny and Harry would only shake their heads as the kids threw fistfuls of chips into their mouths. Ron would control them, Harry would insist. Ginny would smile and tell Harry that _he_ would be the one up with the children all night when they were sick.


	5. Harry and Ginny, Prompt: Protection

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	6. LilyJames and Sirius, Prompt: Protection

Lily rubbed her stinging eyes, throwing a glance at her son, asleep in his cot in the corner of the room. They had just spent the better part of two hours detailing the Fidelius Charm.

"And this gives us protection?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is the best protection you will ever have, Mr. Potter. And there is not a person in the world more suited to hide your secret than Mr. Black."

Sirius slowly glanced around the room. "No," he said, shaking his head. His eyes connected with James'. "We should use Peter."


	7. Ron and Luna, Prompt: Peer

It was not until years after the war, as she watched her children play, that she admitted it.

"I was lonely until I had you."

Ron turned, interested. She rarely reminisced; ever the optimist, she chose to look ahead.

"I know you thought I was silly," Luna began, hushing his protests. "Don't deny it, love. It was all right. I was just happy to have friends my own age."

She smiled at him and gestured to their children.

"I'm glad they have each other."

Ron pressed a tender kiss to her jaw. "I'm glad _we_ have each other," he whispered.


	8. Lily and James, Prompt: Force

She was a force of nature.

He loved it. It was why he asked her out.

"No, Potter!" she screeched. "I will not go out with you!"

"But Evans," he lured, "it's just one date."

He ran his hand through his hair, expecting her huff and angry snarl.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to go out with you; I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to see your face. Ever again!"

He watched her stalk away, admiring her bum, smiling and waving once she reached the top.

He was good at dealing with nature's disasters.


	9. Harry and Ginny, Prompt: Recycle

They were eating dinner and suddenly he turned to her, holding a ring in the palm of his hand.

"Here," Harry said, once it was clear Ginny wouldn't speak. He opened her hand and placed the ring in it. "It was my mum's. You can have it." Harry quickly looked away from her, wiping his forehead with his arm.

Ginny glanced at the ring, back at Harry, at the ring again. The two were silent for a few moments before Ginny sighed and slid the ring on her finger.

"That was an awful proposal, Harry, but yes, I'll marry you."


	10. Hermione and Ron, Prompt: No Words

"So did you want to go to the Three Broomsticks together?"

Hermione watched as Ron's eyes grew wide, his face morphing from white to pink to red to blue to purple. Her jaw dropped as Ron started to shake his head, still not breathing.

Tears stung her eyes.

"Well, Ronald, I'm sorry that I'm so repulsive. I'll just leave."

Ron watched her before he turned to a bush and gagged. The slugs slowly moved up his throat and Ron spat them on the ground. He fell down and groaned.

His broken wand would curse him the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not quite sure how I feel about this, but my sister promises me that it makes sense.


	11. Lily Luna and Ginny, Prompt: Full Stop

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	12. Lily, James and Sirius, Prompt: Evidence

"There's not proof!" James stared at Sirius.

"Mate," Sirius began, moving slowly toward James, "all signs point to Remus."

"What signs?" James snarled, backing away from his friend.

"He doesn't come to Order meetings, he hasn't checked in with Dumbledore, he hasn't talked to any of us lately, he hasn't asked for our help with the full moon." Sirius ticked the reasons off with his fingers.

"So because he's been sent away for missions, we assume he's working for Voldemort?"

This time, Lily spoke. "James, we have to consider it."

James put his head in his hands and didn't respond.


	13. HarGin & Lily Luna, Prompt: Looking Back

"And then the tough, strong, handsome prince rode off into the sunset with his funny, smart, beautiful princess. And they lived happily ever after."

Harry pulled the covers tight around Lily and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. With a smile, he turned off her lamp and left the room.

Ginny gave him a kiss as he entered the hall. "Tough and strong, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Don't forget handsome."

"Are we thinking of the same war-torn hero? Maybe you're suffering from early-onset Alzheimer's or.."

Harry growled and Ginny squealed as he chased her into their bedroom.


	14. Sirius, James, and Harry, No Prompt

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	15. Lily, No Prompt

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	16. Lily and James, No Prompt

"I knew I loved you the moment you made fun of my pink knapsack on the train."

James froze and then turned to Lily, eyes wide. He looked at her before choking with laughter. "No you didn't!" He cried, holding his stomach. "You hated me then!"

Lily's face flushed. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!" He wheezed. James quickly pulled Lily into his arms as she tried to walk away. "But it's okay, because _I_ knew that I loved _you_ then. You just took some convincing." He kissed her ear before whispering, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel like I've written something like this before. If I have... er, sorry. It feels familiar but not familiar enough. I had to get it out; it's been beating on my brain. Let me know what you think!


	17. Harry and Ginny, No Prompt

Ginny sighed and stretched in bed, basking in the sunlight filtering through the curtain. She loved lazy Sunday mornings. She turned to Harry and smiled as he brushed tangled hair from her forehead.

"Morning. Want breakfast?"

Ginny shook her head. "I want something else more."

She began to crawl towards him, eyes on his lips, but Harry quickly held out his hand, pushing her back down on the her original position. Ginny gave him a look, but Harry only shrugged and covered his mouth with a hand, sliding from the bed.

"I haven't had time to brush my teeth yet."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Why, yes, I should be doing homework. And, yes, this did come to me at 9:30 this morning during a lecture. Of course I had to post it!


	18. Teddy, Lily, Random Boy, No Prompt

This story has been removed for personal reasons.


	19. Harry, Ginny, and Lily, No Prompt

Harry winced as the knife slashed down on his thumb. "Damn it," he mumbled, running his finger under the sink.

From somewhere below him came a gasp. He looked into Lily's wide eyes.

"You swore!" she cried, and Ginny looked up from the table. "You owe a knut to the Naughty Jar!"

Harry raised his eyebrows when Ginny said, "Go get it, Lil."

"Ginny," Harry protested as his daughter held out the jar.

Ginny only shook her head. "You made the rule, darling."

Harry sighed and fished around in his pocket. "Yeah, but I didn't intend to fund the thing."


End file.
